Playing with fire
by CoOkIeDoUgH1830
Summary: Rebecca Maria Stark, Anthony Edward 'Tony' Stark's little sister, the lesser known Stark child, kept from the prying eyes of the paparazzi due to her fathers fame, but when her parents died suddenly in 1991, she left home to start a new life, S.H.I.E.L.D. helped her pick up the pieces,they gave her a job,trained her to be one of the worlds best assassins and trained her enhancement
1. Chapter 1

**_Playing with fire_**

Rebecca Maria Stark, Anthony Edward 'Tony' Stark's little sister, the lesser known Stark child, kept from the prying eyes of the paparazzi due to her fathers fame, but when her parents died suddenly in 1991, she left home to start a new life, S.H.I.E.L.D. helped her pick up the pieces, they gave her a job, trained her to be one of the worlds best assassins and trained her with her enhancement. Little did she know that when you're a Stark, nothing comes easy.

* * *

 **December 16th 1991 : The Stark Residences**

A 7 year old Rebecca Stark was sitting watching television, when her 'Aunt' Peggy Carter came into the room looking very distraught and engulfed a confused Rebecca into a hug whispering "I'm so sorry poppet" while rocking her back and forth.

"Whats the matter Aunty? what did Tony do now?" Rebecca asked in a timid voice

"Oh no, Tony didn't do anything, it about your mum and dad dear" Peggy reassured

"Where are they?"

"Um they're not coming back sweetie"

"What do you mean?"

"They were in a car accident"

"So whose going to look after me now?"

"I will, silly" A third voice said entering the room, Rebecca identified as her older brother Tony

* * *

 **August 18th 1992 : An undisclosed Location**

"I'm gonna miss ya, ya silly sausage" Tony said as he was handing his little sister over to her new family. Being a CEO and guardian of a kid at 22 wasn't easy so it was in everybody's best interest that Rebecca went to live else where, Tony wasn't lying when he said he was going to miss his only blood family

"You too ya big pringle" Rebecca cheerfully replied, for an 8 year old she was incredibly smart and very perceptive

"Come on sweetie time to go" Peggy said from behind Rebecca, who ran to her older brother and jumped in his arms

"I'll miss you Anthony, don't do anything stupid, please"

"You to Becky, and I'll try not to"

"You're such a liar, Stark"

"Same here, Mini Stark"

"Tony, Rebecca" Peggy called. Both Rebecca and Tony tightened the hug before releasing one another. Rebecca walked over to Peggy and hugged her

"I'm gonna miss you Peggy"

"I'm going to miss you too, Rebecca, behave please"

"Tell that to Tony" Peggy laughed slightly at Rebecca's comment before she walked her over to the couple and their son "This lovely young lady is Rebecca"

"Nice to meet you Rebecca, I'm Claire, this is my husband Christopher and our son Matthew, he's 2 years older than you" the blonde haired, green eyed woman, Claire, put out her hand for Rebecca to shake, it was awkward as Claire wasn't very tall but too tall for an 8 year old to reach easily, so Claire bent down. Next the tall brown haired, brown eyed man, Christopher, held his hand out but down so Rebecca could reach, Rebecca thought he had more sense than his wife. At last she came to her new sibling, he looked like a spitting image of Tony but younger and less tired and stressed, he had dark brown hair, brown innocent eyes but instead of shaking her hand, he pulled her into a hug, Rebecca tensed for a moment before sinking into the older boys arms.

"Come on then kids" Claire said bringing the pair out of their hug, Rebecca turned around to see a smiling Tony

"Bye Tony!" Rebecca shouted as she got into the car and they drove away that was the last time Tony ever saw his sister for nearly 20 years


	2. Chapter 2

**15th November 2002 : S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy**

"Recruits, listen up! You have just passed the entrance exam, now you are S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the making" Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., addressed the new agents "I'd also like a quick word with agents Carson, both of them, my office, 5 minutes" The director said before dismissing everyone.

Matthew, _(or Matt or Mattie, but that was only by Rebecca, who usually went by, Becky, Becca or Bec, but Rebecca would kill anyone but Matthew who called her that, not even her parents were allowed to call her that)_ looked across the room where Rebecca had stood and wondered what it was about,then he thought back to that fateful day in 1997,

* * *

 ** _/Flashback/_**

 **Unknown date 1997 : Carson Residences**

"Becca, Becca! Where are you? Rebecca" A 15 year old Matthew Carson shouted as he ran up the stairs, he had just come back from dropping their little sister off at her friends house and his parents had dropped him off at home while they went out. "Bec" his voice dropped to a whisper as he looked and his sister sat on her bed, crying, repeating "I'm gonna be experimented on, they're gonna kill me" Matthew walked over to his sister and did what he did in 1992, "Bec, calm down, then explain everything", Matthew was observant, like Rebecca, and he had a suspicion that there was something more than meets the eye with Rebecca.

"I-I can te-t-teleport"she stuttered out

"Hey, ok, not what I was expecting but, you're Rebecca Stark-"

"Not a Stark" Rebecca interrupted

"Ok no, references to your brother then. Why don't you show me, Grace is at her friends house, Mom and Dad have gone out so we have at least a few hours" Matthew was stood in front of his sister, she looked up at him and stood, mentally preparing herself.

"Okay, go stand by the door" Rebecca said her voice hoarse and shaky from crying

Matthew walked to stand by the door

"Ok, I'm stood by the door need me to do anything else"

"Don't tell anyone?"

"Good enough for me, when you're ready Bec"

Rebecca was stood at the opposite side of the room and in an instant she was in front of her brother, who didn't jump or anything, he just stood there, then his mouth broke out into a grin

"I had a theory about you, you know, I always knew there was more than meets the eye with you"

"You're too smart for your own good, you know that"

"Yeah, yeah knock it off, Teleporter" Matt replied sarcastically "You know Bec, you're gonna have to tell someone eventually"

"Yeah, I kinda figured that one out"

"What about S.H.I.E.L.D.? Haven't you got an aunt or something in S.H.I.E.L.D.. We could always join S.H.I.E.L.D. I mean it sounds pretty cool" Matt was rambling like he always did when he was passionate about something, Rebecca admired that about he adopted older brother, he reminded her of Tony all the time, sometimes the thought that Tony and Matt would be great friends.

"Hello? Earth to Rebecca!" Matt's voice bought Rebecca out of the thoughts

"Huh?"

"I said 'Earth to Rebecca'. So are we going to find your aunt or not?"

"Peggy? Oh she's not my aunt, well she kinda is but not biologically"

"And I'm not your brother biologically but who cares I still care about you more than I do for Grace" Matt let his words sink in before he swiftly changed subjects

"So do I get to break out the laptop and get hacking, or are we doing this the legal way?"

"Um, I think, and don't quote me on this, but, I think I have her info somewhere" Rebecca said moving over to the desk and rifling through drawers.

5 minutes later Rebecca produced a piece of paper with an email address written on it 'PCarter ' and 'only if you need me at work'

"This should work" She said thrusting the paper at her brother, who had loaded up their laptop, looked up and grabbed the paper out of her hand

"So want do you want it to say?"

15 minutes later they had constructed the email,

* * *

 _'Dear Aunt Peggy,_

 _I know this is weird for me to be contacting you like this but you cant tell anyone, especially Tony_

 _I have abilities. I can teleport._

 _I don't know how far and what not, but my brother, Matt and I will do some testing (Matt's idea, he's such a nerd like Tony)_

 _And Matt said one day we could join S.H.I.E.L.D. and that they could help me with it_

 _Until you contact/see me again,_

 _Rebecca and Matthew Carson'_

Then they sent the email,

* * *

 **A few hours later**

A few hours later there was a knock at the door, the siblings, who were sat on Matt's bed, looked at each other in confusion until Matt spoke

"I'll go" and promptly got off the bed and exited the room shortly followed by Rebecca "Thought I said I'd go"

"Yeah well, I live the dangerous life" in response to this Matt barked out a short laugh as he descended down the stairs and toward the front door

"Still sure you want to open it?" Rebecca asked a few meters away from Matt

"Well too late now" Matt said opening the door to reveal an elderly woman in a business suit who was looking around until Matt opened the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" Matt asked

"Oh yes, I'm looking for Rebecca Carson" The woman said in a British accent

"Um yeah, how did you find this address" Matt asked mind going into overdrive with possibilities of who this woman is or how she found their address or how she knew Becca, his thoughts cut short when she said,

"I work for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"So you're the lady we emailed earlier?"

"Yes, is Rebecca here?"

"Peggy?" Rebecca asked behind Matt, she was hidden by the door and Matt, who was taller than Rebecca,

"Rebecca?" the woman-Peggy- asked. Matt stepped aside so that they could see each other

"Peggy! How-how did you find us?"

"I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. sweetie, I've known where you've lived for years"

"Oh ok"

"So this email sounded pretty urgent so I came straight away"

"Um, yeah, um this is my older brother Matt he's the one I mentioned in the email"

"Technically, I wrote the email" Matt said leaning on the door way leading into the living room

"Yeah, yeah shut up" Rebecca said from the bottom of the stairs

Rebecca watched Matt like he was listening for something

"Um hey, why don't we go upstairs" Matt said sounding worried

"Oh yes that will be fine, Rebecca?"

"Yeah, sure, follow me" Rebecca said as she started her way up the stairs with Peggy close behind. Rebecca went into her's and Matt's room, which was a deep purple colour, Peggy followed and shut the door.

"He's a nice boy, very well mannered"

"Huh, oh Matt, yeah, he's real smart too, helps me with my school work all the time"

Matt came into the room, looked at Rebecca "Hey Bec, why don't you show her what you can do"

"Ok, well Peggy could you stand by the door and Matt, you can do whatever"

"I'll come stand by you" Matt said walking over to Rebecca on the opposite side of the room as Peggy "And we better make this quick otherwise I'm gonna have to explain this whole situation"

"What?" Rebecca said looking at her brother with a confused face"Okay, whatever" then Rebecca teleported from her position next to Matt to in front of Peggy

"Wow, that's, wow" Peggy was speechless "How far can you do that?" Peggy asked a moment later

"I don't know we haven't tested anything yet"

"Okay then keep in touch" Peggy said heading out of the room

"3 minutes" Matt said following Peggy and Rebecca out of their room down the stairs

"3 minutes till what"

"You'll see" Matt said as Peggy opened the door

"Ok then I'll see you at some point Rebecca, Matthew, keep practicing and I'll see about the places in S.H.I.E.L.D." Peggy then left and got in her car the drove away leaving Matt and Rebecca stood in the doorway

"Lets get in before they come back" Matt said walking toward the stairs, Rebecca was still stood in the doorway frozen "Bec, come on" Rebecca then quickly shut the door locking it taking out the key and running upstairs and into her room "Took you long enough, thought you were gonna get caught"

"Doing what?"

"Standing by the door, 34 seconds"

"What are you on about?"

"You'll see" Matt said from his bed

"20 seconds"

"So Peggy said about S.H.I.E.L.D. places, you sure you wanna become a spy?" Rebecca asked flopping onto her bed

"10. . ."

"Yeah it seems cool"

"7. . ."

"Whats going on Matt?" Rebecca asked utterly confused

"3. . ."

"2. . ."

"1. . ." The front door opened

"Rebecca, Matthew?" Their mother called from downstairs

"How in the hell did you know when they'd come back?" Rebecca asked sitting up on her bed

"I-" but before Matt could finish the bedroom door burst open revealing their little sister, Grace, she was 5, she was 8 years younger than Rebecca,

"What are you two doing?" She asked

"Nothing just talking" Matt said "And you're banned from our room, so scram"

Grace stuck out her tongue before running off

 _ **/Flashback/**_

* * *

"Matt?" Rebecca asked from next to Matt

"Huh?"

"What you thinking about"

"'97"

"You think its about that?"

"Well theres only one way to find out" Matt said as he and Rebecca started walking toward the offices


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

 **15th November 2002 : S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy**

Matt and Rebecca approached Director Fury's office, nervousness building up, Matt lead the way with Rebecca a few paces behind.

 ***KNOCK***

"Come in" The Director voice came from inside his office, Matt entered first with Rebecca right behind him, shutting the door behind her

"Take a seat you two" The director said motioning to the two chair in front of his desk, they both hesitantly took a seat

"Do you mind telling us what this is about, Director?"

"No, I don't, I've caught wind that you two are, what we call 'Enhanced', so care to explain what, how and when, you got your powers"

"Well I can teleport" Rebecca said "I don't know when I got it but I found out in 1997 when I was 13 and we contacted Peggy Carter, as for how I got them I don't know that either, sorry I couldn't help more"

"No that's plenty" The Director said scribbling down notes "You said you contacted Peggy Carter, is that correct-" Rebecca and Matthew both nodded simultaneously "How do you know Agent Carter?" Rebecca looked to her left at Matt, who could sense her worry but simply nodded, telling her it was ok to continue "Um, Peggy, Agent Carter, sorry, is my 'aunt', but not biologically more of a older friend who just so happened to work with your father during WW2" Rebecca explained not looking up until the end, Director Fury's eyes were blown wide with confusion

"Hows that possible? Whose your father?" The director asked

"He is, was, Howard Stark" The Director looked at Matt then Rebecca

"So how does he fit into this, Stark only had two children, Anthony Edward Stark and Rebecca Maria Stark, so either you're lying or you're illegitimate"

"I'm not a Stark, my parents adopted Rebecca in '92 and she is actually Tony Stark's little sister" Matt explained

"Right, so what are your abilities?"

"Matt hasn't got any, have you?" Rebecca said in disbelief, looking at her brother

"Remember when I was about to tell you but Grace came in and I couldn't risk it and we quickly forgot about it?"

"Yeah after we discovered mine"

"Yea that. So I have a longer hearing range than the normal human and I have faster reflexes than anyone I know, better sight, better understanding of languages and I can hack pretty well, as for when, how I'm I still don't know myself"

"Right so that's why Peggy referred you two to me"

"I didn't tell anyone about my enhancement" Matt said looking confused

"Agent Carter is very perceptive, as are you two"

 ***KNOCK***

"Come in"

"Sorry to disturb you, sir, Are these the Carson pair, if so can I take them with me to start their training?"

"Yes, This is Agent Phil Coulson, he will be supervising your training as will I" The director said standing up, Matt got up and shook the Director's and walked behind his chair as Rebecca got up and shook the Director's hand as well "Can you not tell Tony or our parents about or S.H.I.E.L.D. jobs or our enhancements, please sir?"

"Yes that's fine"

"Right then this way" Agent Coulson said leading them back down the corridor

Director Fury sat down to try and decipher what the hell was going on.

* * *

 **A.N. Hi everyone. I will start school again soon, so my update schedule will be terrible but, I will try to update each story every other week. So this week you _Playing with fire Chapter 3_ next week you will get _Skyward Bound Chapter 11._ I will update on Saturdays, and don't be afraid to leave a review about either of my stories, I don't bite!**


	4. NEWS!

**Hey Guys!** I've lost my love for . I will be fixing the _plot holes, spelling and continuity errors_ and then reuploading it on Archive of Our Own. But I'll leave the old unfixed version here and I'll also do the same for  Playing With Fire.

 **Sorry for the disappointment!**

 **I hope you will come and read the fixed version of the story and my other work on the Archive!**

 _xx_ **Sam (CoOkIeDoUgH1830)**


End file.
